1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to aromatic generators, and more particularly to a generator constituted by a replaceable aroma cube insertable into the well of a heater unit having a heater element positioned at the base of the well to produce convection currents of heated air which act to volatilize an aromatic liquid contained in the cube.
2. State of the Art
As used herein, the term "aroma" is not limited to pleasant or savory smells, but encompasses scents that function as insecticides, air fresheners, deodorants or any other odor that acts to condition, modify or otherwise charge the atmosphere.
The aroma of perfumes and perfume-based products such as colognes and toilet waters was originally derived from the essential oil of plants. However, since the early 19th century, chemists have succeeded in analyzing many essential oils and in creating thousands of synthetics, some simulating natural products and others yielding altogether new scents. Perfumes today are largely blends of natural and synthetic scents and of fixatives which equalize vaporization and enhance pungency. In most liquid scents the ingredients are combined with alcohol.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,229, entitled "Aroma-Dispensing Cartridge and Holder Assembly", the assembly is designed for installation in an automobile interior for charging this interior with a pleasant or stimulating fragrance. The cartridge includes a bottle filled with a liquid scent, a suction pump being supported on the stopper of the bottle. When actuated, the pump sprays the scent onto a pad of absorbent material.
The difficulty with an aroma dispenser which functions to spray a charge of liquid onto a pad of absorbent material is that at ambient temperature the liquid, even when it has a high alcohol content, is slow to volatilize; hence the resultant odor, though of sufficient strength in the confines of an automotive interior, may lack adequate intensity in those environments which are relatively open, such as the living room or bedroom of a home.
With a view to accelerating the volatilization of aromatic and other liquids, it is known to use a heater for this purpose Thus in the Cartwright U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,496, there is disclosed an arrangement in which a pan containing a sterilizing liquid is supported above an electric light bulb, the resultant convection currents being directed to flow across the surface of the liquid to promote its volatilization.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,146 to Schimanski, a pad saturated with a liquid insecticide is placed on an electrical heater plate. And in the deodorizer shown in the Dieh U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,090, vapor-disseminating deodorant tablets are subjected to convection currents of heated air. Also of interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,280 of Van Dalen in which an electrical heater produces convection currents that flow past vaporizer elements.
One practical drawback which characterizes all such prior art arrangements is that the user cannot readily switch from one aroma to another, for the aroma-producing elements are not easily replaceable. If, therefore, the user, in manipulating the environment of a room, wishes to effectively deodorize the pungent aroma produced by the unit or to displace this aroma with a distinctly different aroma, he cannot do so without difficulty.
Another drawback of existing aroma generators is that they are strictly utilitarian in appearance and are therefore not acceptable for installation in a living room or other domestic or office environment in which such devices would be in conflict with the prevailing decor.